Switched
by ScorpioGirl1987
Summary: A year and a half after Will's death, Sonny is finally moving on with Paul. One night, a very much alive Will shows up at Sonny's doorstep! How is that even possible? Will's dead! Right? Read for an exciting, soapy twist! WILSON
1. Surprise!

**So, another popular "Will Ressurrection" theory is that it wasn't really Will, but a very convincing double. The REAL Will was kidnapped while he was in LA by Stefano to get revenge on Sami for keeping Johnny and Sydney away from him. So, I couldn't help myself. Here it is!**

 **This takes place a year and a half after Will's death.**

It took Sonny over a year, but, he was finally ready to move on. Will wouldn't want him to grieve for the rest of his life, right? He fell back in love with Paul, and they were just getting ready for their first date!

Sonny went to work at the stove. He wanted to make his and Paul's date special, so, he mixed traditional Greek food with Japanese food as a kind of festive/celebration of them getting back together. Once the dinner warmed up on the stove, Sonny changed into a nice, white, short-sleeved button down and black pants; and then set up a picnic on the floor behind the couch. Just as he set up the finishing touch, which were lighted candlesticks, the doorbell rang.

"Hey!" Sonny greeted Paul, happily.

Paul handed Sonny a bouquet of flowers. "Hey. These are for you."

"Oh, that's so sweet." Sonny smelled the bouquet. "Come on in. I'll put these in a vase."

Paul stepped into the apartment, shut the door, and headed to the picnic. "Wow! You went all out."

"Yeah. I thought it'd be fun to mix our native cuisines." Sonny replied, walking over and sitting down. "I made Teriyaki chicken, fried rice, sautéed vegetables; Greek salad, sake, and for dessert-"

"Let me guess: baklava?" Paul guessed.

"Yep!" Sonny exclaimed.

Paul chuckled. "This looks amazing, Sonny."

They ate and talked and laughed. They fed each other Kalamata olives, and raised their glasses. "To second chances."

"Hear, hear." They clinked glasses and took sips. "Remember our very first date?"

Paul nodded, remembering. "Golden Gate Park. We watched the sun set, and stared at the stars until we fell asleep."

"That was a romantic night." Sonny sighed. He leaned over, cupped Paul's chin in his hand, and pulled him into a kiss. Paul cupped Sonny's face, pulled him close, and they slowly lowered to the ground. Sonny ran his hands under Paul's shirt while Paul unbuttoned Sonny's, and pulled it off. There was another knock at the door. "Oh. It's probably Gabi. She forgot Ari's stuffed bear."

"No…come on. Just ignore them." Paul complained, half-jokingly.

"I'll just be a minute." Sonny said, standing up.

"Hurry back." Paul said.

"I will." Sonny turned around to smile at Paul, then turned back to the door. He opened it and froze in shock. Standing at the doorway was a very much alive Will holding a single rose. Sonny was too stunned to move or react. His husband, who died a year and a half ago was standing alive at his doorstep.

Will smiled at Sonny and wondered why he looked like he was seeing a ghost. He was stunned when he saw Paul standing, also looking like he saw a ghost.


	2. Catching Up

It took a minute for Sonny to find his voice. "Will…?"

Will smiled. "Hi, Sonny."

Sonny grabbed Will and pulled him into a hug and let out a few sobs. Will hugged back.

"I…I don't understand." Sonny said, still completely shell-shocked. "Gabi…did CPR on you. They couldn't feel a pulse."

"I know I have a lot to explain." Will replied.

"I'll say." Sonny jumped slightly. He almost forgot Paul was there, too. He walked towards them, glaring at Will. "How could you make your family think you were dead?!"

Will looked at Paul with a confused expression. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh, don't play dumb! You _know_ who I am!" Paul yelled angrily.

"Paul, calm down." Sonny turned and raised his hands to calm him, then turned back to Will. "I buried you. Do you know how completely _wrecked_ I was when my Uncle Victor told me…?" He swallowed and shook his head. "I went through grief therapy because of you. Because I thought you were dead!"

Will's heart went out for Sonny. "I'm so sorry." Will whispered sincerely. "If you would please just let me explain."

"Oh, I'd _love_ to hear this." Paul chuckled humorlessly.

"I'm sorry- why is this any of your business?" Will asked.

"Guys, guys, don't argue." Sonny stepped in between them. He took a deep breath and turned to Paul. "Paul, I'm sorry. I…I need to talk to Will. I'll call you later."

Paul signed inwardly. "Fine. But if I run into my dad and/or Marlena, you know I'm gonna tell them, right?"

Sonny turned to Will, who nodded. "Yeah. Um…"

"Okay." Paul grabbed his jacket and left.

"Are my grandma and John not together anymore?" Will asked, confused.

Sonny stared at him. Does he seriously not remember Paul? "Will, what's the last thing you remember?"

Will took a deep breath and sat on the couch. "You may wanna sit down."

Sonny obliged. "Okay. No lies this time."

"After I took that job in LA…another screenwriter invited me to his house for drinks." Will started. He snorted derisively. "Mistake."

" _So, how long have you been writing?" Will asked as he sat down at the bar._

" _Oh, about five years." Sebastian the screenwriter replied. He went to the fridge. "What would you like? I've got beer, champagne, whiskey…"_

" _Whiskey, please." Will smiled. He's never tried whiskey before._

" _All right, whiskey it is." Sebastian pulled the bottle out of the fridge, then pulled out two cups from the cupboard._

 _Will's phone buzzed. "Uh, sorry. It could be my husband." Sure enough, it was. Sonny sent him a text message asking how his job was going, and Will replied back._

 _Sebastian walked over with the two glasses and handed one to Will. "So, how long have you been married?"_

" _Six months." Will replied._

" _So, your husband was okay with you going away for six months?" Sebastian asked, surprised._

" _Yeah. He told me he was fine with it." Will replied, shrugging and taking a drink. He winced. "Is it supposed to be sour?"_

" _Yeah, it's the taste." Sebastian nodded. "So, what got you into screenwriting?"_

 _Will set his empty glass down and closed his eyes in thought. "Have you ever imagined your life differently? Better than what you had? Well, I did that a lot, and decided to write it down. I became a journalist for TruVista, and apparently, Universal Studios loved my article enough to hire me on as a screenwriter."_

" _That's amazing." Sebastian finished off his drink. "You know, I have screenwriting samples if you wanna look at them. Maybe give you inspiration."_

" _Seriously?" Will asked, with interest._

" _Yeah! Come on. Let's go look at them. They're in the living room." Sebastian headed to the living room and gestured for Will to follow._

" _Oh. Okay, sure." Will followed him to the couch. The coffee table was filled with binders and notebooks. "Wow. Is this your portfolio?"_

 _Sebastian chuckled. "No. These are just screenwriting samples of famous screenwriters. They've taught and inspired me so much. Maybe they'll do the same for you."_

" _Wow, thanks!" Will picked up a notebook and leafed through it. He let out a huge yawn. "Sorry. I'm feeling really drowsy for some reason."_

" _Why don't you lie down?" Sebastian suggested._

" _Mmm. Okay. That sounds good…" Will slowly sank down on a pillow and was out like a light._

 _XXX_

 _Will woke up on a thin mattress in a dark room. He groaned and slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What happened last night?" He moved his arm to rub his eyes, but his arm was pulled back by a shackle. "What the hell?" He pulled against it and realized he was in what looked like a jail cell with a heavy door with a window on the door, and a small window opposite the door. "Hey! What the hell is this?! HEY!" He stood up and pulled harder against the chains, but they wouldn't budge._

" _Good. You're awake." Will turned around to see Andre walking into the room, grinning evilly._

" _Tony?" Will asked._

" _Nope. Andre." Andre chuckled. "You know…your mother_ really _upset my father by taking his grandchildren away from him." Will was confused. "Oh, yes. I forgot to mention: Stefano is my father. No wonder Tony and I were so much alike."_

" _You kidnapped me to trade me for my brother and sister?" Will asked._

" _Oh, no. I have a much better plan in mind." Andre grinned and gestured for someone to enter. Will was shocked to see a man his height and build looking exactly like him. The lookalike grinned. "Meet Chandler Crawford. Incredible likeness, no?"_

" _I-I don't understand." Will stammered._

" _This guy here…is going to masquerade as you." Andre explained. "You are Sami Brady's son, but you are also Sonny Kiriakis' husband."_

" _Sonny's done nothing to you!" Will growled angrily._

"' _Tis a Kiriakis." Andre shrugged. "Hm. Hurting the Kiriakis and the Brady families in one fell swoop. It's a dream come true!"_

" _They'll be able to tell it's not me." Will glared at them._

" _Just like they were able to tell Rafe wasn't really Rafe?" Andre raised an eyebrow._

" _Okay. Good point." Will replied. "Let me ask you something, Chandler: are you gay? 'Cause I'm pretty sure my husband will be able to tell if you're not really me."_

" _Well, then it's a good thing I am gay." Chandler replied. "Out and proud since 2007."_

 _Will's shoulders sank, but he didn't give up. "You'll never get away with this. Your plan will fail."_

" _We shall see." Andre replied. He turned and started to head out the door, then stopped. "Oh, Chandler- aren't we forgetting something?"_

" _Oh, yeah." Chandler nodded and turned to Will, and walked towards him. He grabbed Will's hand and took his wedding ring off._

" _No!" Will tried grabbing the ring back, but Chandler shoved him back down on the bed. He backed up and put the ring on his ring finger._

" _Perfect fit." Chandler said, admiring the ring. "I can't wait to meet your lovely daughter and gorgeous husband."_

 _Will lunged forward, but was once again, pulled back by the shackle. "You bastard! I swear to God, if you hurt them, I will_ kill _you!"_

 _Chandler just chuckled and walked out._

 _XXX_

 _Will tried in vain to escape. He managed to rip out a nail to pick the lock on the shackle, he tried yelling for help out the window, and tried attacking the guard that brought him meals._

 _Chandler visited every day for information on Will's life, through the window on the door. Will kept giving him the wrong information in hopes that Sami would catch on._

" _Your mother doesn't even recognize that I'm not her son." Chandler said, shaking his head slowly. "Guess she doesn't like you as much as you thought."_

" _Don't get too confident. There's always my dad and Sonny." Will smirked._

" _Hmm. Oh- by the way, you got fired from your screenwriting job." Chandler replied. "I'm heading back to Salem. Well…_ we _are." He backed up to reveal he was holding Ari. "I figured you'd want to see your daughter one last time."_

" _Ari!" Will cried. "Ari, it's Daddy!"_

" _Don't worry. I'll take very good care of her. Say good-bye to Daddy, Sweetheart." Chandler waved Ari's hand. "Bye, Daddy!"_

" _NO!" Will screamed, banging on the door. "Ari! Ari!" Will watched, helplessly as his lookalike carried Ari down the hallway and disappeared around a corner. Will turned around and sank slowly to the ground, sobbing._

Sonny stared in shock and disbelief. Someone…masqueraded as his husband? He turned away. Now that he thought about it…he _did_ act different when he came back from LA. They were less intimate, he kissed differently…he even _hugged_ differently. But, he thought it was because Will was feeling guilty for cheating on him in LA and lying about being fired, then cheating on him again with Paul. He turned to Will with an extremely guilty expression on his face.

"I can't believe…" Sonny sighed and shook his head. "How did you escape?"

"Well, it wasn't easy." Will explained. "I was there for a year. Guards kept coming to feed me and let me out to go to the bathroom. When one of the guards fainted while walking me back to my cell, I took the opportunity and ran for it. Some of the guards saw me running and chased after me. I hijacked a car and sped towards a police station, but it had began storming. I slipped, and the car toppled over into the woods. It took three days for someone to find me. I ended up in a six month coma. I woke up with absolutely no memory. It took another six months of physical therapy to get better. It took another six to get my memory back."

"And how _did_ you get it back?" Sonny wondered.

"I passed the house that my mom, siblings, and I all stayed in. It looked so familiar to me, so, I had hoped that whoever was living there might recognize me." Will explained. "However, no one was home. I found a spare key under a pot and broke in. There were pictures everywhere in the house with me in them. The people in the pictures looked familiar, but, I couldn't quite place who they were. I looked all over the house for clues and finally found a picture of you, me, and Ari. That brought back memories. I was so overwhelmed by them that I passed out on a bed- my bed. When I woke up, I heard a caretaker enter the house. I didn't want to spook them, so I stayed hidden until they left. Then, I drove to Salem."

"All the way from LA?" Sonny asked, surprised.

Will nodded. "Took four days. I didn't have a phone, so I couldn't call you."

"How'd you find out where I live?" Sonny asked.

"Phone book." Will replied.

"Will…I'm _so_ , so sorry. He was so good at being you. I didn't realize…" Sonny shook his head and sniffed. "Can you ever forgive me?"

Will stared at Sonny and swallowed. He still didn't understand how someone so perceptive could not tell his own husband apart from an imposter. "What happened in the year before he died?"

"You- well, he…lied to me about being fired, he cheated on me, was neglectful…he schemed and lied and manipulated until I couldn't take it anymore." Sonny replied, shaking his head. "I took a job in Paris. Then…the night he died, he left me a message taking full responsibility for everything. I planned on returning to Salem when I got that call from my Uncle Vic that you…well, he…died."

Will exhaled sharply. "So all that lying, cheating, scheming, and manipulating…and you _still_ couldn't tell it wasn't me?"

"To be fair, you've done it before." Sonny raised an eyebrow. "But, you're right. I should have been more perceptive. I should have seen the signs. Like I said, he was so good at being you."

Will turned away and spotted a picture of a little girl. "How's Ari doing?"

Sonny smiled. "Good. She's going to preschool now. Already learning how to write."

"That's my girl." Will smiled proudly. "Is she with a sitter?"

"Oh, yeah, you wouldn't know." Sonny replied. "Gabi was let out of prison a few weeks before your imposter died."

"What? How is that possible?" Will asked, surprised.

"Technicality, I guess. I'm still a little fuzzy on the details." Sonny replied. "Oh- also, Gabi is engaged…to JJ."

"Our cousin?!" Will asked, shocked. "But what about Paige?"

"She was one of the serial killer victims- so was your imposter." Sonny replied. "Um…August of 2015, there was a serial killer on the loose in Salem. Claimed the lives of Serena Mason-"

"What?!" Will exclaimed. He huffed. "Poor Uncle Eric. And let me guess- Paige and my imposter as well."

"Yep. Those three and a midwife." Sonny nodded. "He also tried to kill your grandma Marlena, Chad, and Abigail."

Will just stared in shock. "Who was it?"

"Ben Weston. You knew him as Ben Rogers." Sonny replied.

"Why?!" Will exclaimed.

"Chad came back to Salem…and he wanted Abigail back." Sonny shrugged. "Abigail cheated on Ben with Chad, and when Ben found out, he snapped. He started killing all those innocent people to frame Chad in hopes of getting Chad out of Abigail's life."

"Wait, then why didn't he just kill Chad?" Will asked.

"That wasn't enough, apparently." Sonny answered.

"And Stefano just let all that happen?" Will asked.

"Stefano's health was deteriorating dramatically. He ended up dying of natural causes last summer." Sonny replied.

Will grinned. "And let me guess everyone partied all night long?"

Sonny laughed. "Hell yes. Uncle Vic even danced on a table!"

"Oh, I wish I could have seen that!" Will laughed. He sobered up. "Is Grandma Caroline still…?"

"Yeah. She's living with Aunt Kayla. Your family finally talked her into retiring." Sonny replied.

Will sighed quietly. "I missed so much."

Sonny put a sympathetic hand on Will's shoulder. "Just be grateful it was only a year and a half and not sixteen like Uncle Steve."

Will chuckled. "Yeah, really. So…who's Paul?"

"My ex-boyfriend before I came to Salem." Sonny replied. "I proposed to him, but he turned me down because he was still ashamed of who he was."

Will nodded. "So, did you track him down, or…?"

"No. No, he came to Salem a few weeks before your imposter did to have surgery on his shoulder." Sonny explained. "He was a famous baseball player. He tore his rotator cuff, and they said it was irreparable. Then, later, we found out that he- Paul- is John's long-lost son from a one night stand he had when he and your grandma were broken up."

"Whoa. Crazy." Will replied.

"Yeah. Fake you was assigned to write an article about Paul. He was told to take off his wedding ring 'cause they thought Paul would be homophobic." Sonny sighed. "Paul told fake you about me, but didn't mention my name, and he didn't know fake you was…well, fake married…you guys slept together. I found out from one of the hotel workers there who didn't know I was married to…well, you. I was on my way to confront them when I was attacked from behind and stabbed in the back- literally."

"Oh, my god!" Will exclaimed, concerned.

Sonny waved him off. "I'm fine. Um…it was a pretty close call, though. They had to call someone in to donate blood at the last minute. Wanna take a wild guess who that person was?"

"Um, well, I know my Uncle Philip has an O-neg blood type, too…"

Sonny shook his head. "Nope. Paul."

"Paul saved your life?" Will asked. "Huh...so…you moved on with him?"

"I thought you were dead." Sonny said.

"So, what now, then? We just pick up where we left off?" Will asked.

Sonny bit his lip. "That may not be as easy as you think."

"Because of Paul?" Will raised an eyebrow.

"Will…we're brothers now." Sonny explained.

Will was confused. "What?"

"My parents got divorced again…and my mom started dating your dad." Sonny answered. "They got married last October."

 **Well, crap! Another obstacle. XD Sorry it took so long for me to update.**


	3. Life-Changers

Paul sat at the bar at the Brady Pub. He couldn't believe after all the pain and waiting, he finally has Sonny, and his dead husband shows up at their doorstep! He finished off his drink and slammed it on the counter. He heard laughter, and turned to glare at the offending happy couple. Then, he realized that it was Lucas and Adrienne.

Lucas.

Will's father.

Paul had flashbacks of Will keeping him and John apart, and sighed in frustration. He could not tell Lucas and Adrienne. But, they'd find out eventually, anyway. "Damn my moral compass." He grumbled. He stumbled off the stool, plastered a big smile on his face, and clumsily walked over to the couple. "Hey, Lucas." He said to Adrienne, then turned to Lucas. "Adrienne."

"Paul, aren't you supposed to be on a date with Sonny?" Adrienne asked.

"You know, you're right, Adrienne, I _am_ supposed to be on a date with Sonny." Paul said. He tried to sit on an invisible chair, and tumbled to the ground. "Whoa!" He giggled and held onto the table for support.

"Did you and Sonny have a fight?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, believe me, I _wish_ that were the reason I'm not there right now." Paul admitted.

"Then what is the reason?" Lucas asked again.

Paul was about to say something, then thought against it. "You know what? Why don't you go to Sonny's apartment and find out? Trust me: it will- emphasis on 'will'- change...your...life."

Lucas chuckled softly. "Okay, tell you what? I am going to call your dad to tell him to pick you up."

"Mmkay." Paul put his head down on the table and passed out.

"Hey, John, it's Lucas. I just ran into Paul at the Brady Pub and he is drunk. He passed out on a table." Lucas nodded. "Yes, he was supposed to be on a date with Sonny, but, he says they didn't fight, so... I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Okay. Adrienne will hang with Paul until you get here. All right. Bye." Lucas hung up and sighed. "John's on his way." They stood up and dragged Paul to Lucas' seat.

"Keep me posted." Adrienne requested.

"I will." Lucas promised. He kissed the top of her head and left.

XXX

"Wow."

"I know." Sonny shrugged.

"Huh...I've always wondered what it'd be like to have an older brother." Will said.

"Really? That's your reaction?" Sonny raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Well, how else am I supposed to react?" Will scoffed, then sighed. "Wow. I had a crush on my stepfather- EJ, got my ex-step-aunt pregnant, slept with my step-uncle...may as well go the whole nine and marry my stepbrother."

Sonny chuckled. "Well, we're already married, so..."

"Yeah, but...you've obviously moved on to Paul." Will said, trying not to sound too sad. "I'll understand if you want to file for divorce."

Sonny exhaled slowly. He thought he had moved on, but...seeing Will again made him realize he hadn't. He stood up. "Come here. I wanna show you something."

Will followed Sonny into his bedroom. Sonny opened his closet and pulled out a cardboard box and set it on the bed. Will looked inside and saw most of the contents were his old things or things that would remind Sonny of him. "You have a Will Box?"

Sonny nodded. "I also um...heh...guess it really doesn't matter now, but...I kept that message that you...well, the guy who I thought was you left me the night he died." Sonny replied. He pulled out his phone. "Guess I can delete it now."

"Wait...can I listen to it?" Will asked. "I, um...I'm just curious." Sonny smiled and gave Will the phone. Will listened intently and sighed. "Yeah, that's...definitely something I would say. He was good. He actually sounded sorry."

"Yeah. That's what made me decide to come back to Salem. But, as I was packing..."

"You were told of my...my imposter's death." Will guessed. "What was my funeral like? I bet my relatives from all over came, right?"

Sonny hesitated. "Um...well, no."

"Oh. Just all my relatives that already live here, then." Will shrugged, a little disappointed.

"Yeah." Sonny said, trying to keep the hesitation out of his voice.

"So...knowing my mom and Grandma Kate, they burned this town down trying to find my- well, really my imposter's- murderer." Will replied. "So, what'd you guys do to the murdering bastard? Made him suffer, I imagine."

Sonny swallowed and hesitated. "Um...well, he went to jail. Um...when Ben escaped and found Abigail, Abigail tried to burn him to death."

Will blinked. "And that was after you, Grandma Kate, and Mom brought him down, right?"

"Wait, um...you would _want_ us to avenge your murder?" Sonny asked, surprised. "I would have thought that would dishonor your memory. I mean, it doesn't matter, anyway, since we wouldn't have been avenging you, since it wasn't _you_ that died."

"You _still_ thought it was me!" Will exclaimed. "Weren't you angry? Didn't you want revenge?"

"Of course I was!" Sonny exclaimed. "And I _did_ want revenge, but then I remembered you telling me once that you wouldn't want me to do anything like that. I would be dishonoring your memory."

"Okay, fine. You I can forgive. But Sami and Kate?!" Will exclaimed. "They were willing to kill Nick just for trying to steal my baby, Kate freaked out when EJ called me a 'bloody bastard', but when I'm supposedly murdered, they do _nothing_?! Not even challenging Ben to a singing contest?!"

"...How would a singing contest help?" Sonny asked, confused.

"I don't know. I just pulled that out of my ass." Will threw his arms up in frustration and exhaled sharply.

"Will, it would have been for nothing anyway." Sonny reminded him. "You're not really dead."

"Still!" Will sighed and sat on the couch. "I guess...that's what I get for being a horrible person."

Sonny sighed deeply. "Will, you're not a horrible person, trust me."

"Yeah, that's why no one avenged my supposed murder, figured out I was being impersonated, and there wasn't a memorial or anything named after me." Will replied. "And now people are gonna be disappointed, because you want to be with me and not Paul."

"Since when do _you_ care what other people think of you?" Sonny asked, sitting next to him. Will just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "You know, if it makes you feel better, Abigail got a worse shaft than you did when she supposedly died."

"Wait, what? What do you mean supposedly died?" Will asked, surprised.

"She ran away and let everyone think she was in a plane crash." Sonny explained. "Everything that happened with Ben...she just needed time away and alone, so..."

"So, she would rather have her family believe she was dead?!" Will asked, aghast. He scoffed and shook his head. "I can't even..."

"Yeah. And she didn't get a memorial or anything named after her, either." Sonny shrugged. "Or a funeral."

"Okay, yeah, that makes me feel a little better. Thanks." Will grinned. He sighed and stood. "So...where does Gabi live now? I wanna see my little girl again."

Sonny chuckled. "With JJ. Let me call ahead to make sure Ari is at home with her. In the meantime, help yourself to some food and water or soda. I'm sure you're hungry."

"Very. Thanks." Will stood up and headed to the fridge.

Sonny called Gabi. "Hey, Gabi. Are you and Ari home?"

"Yeah. Wanna come over?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah, but...there's something you need to know first."

"Okay."

"Will is alive." Sonny replied. Gabi was quiet for a minute. "Gabi?"

"How-how is that possible? I was there! I did CPR on him and Rafe didn't feel a pulse..." Gabi replied.

"That wasn't the real Will." Sonny explained.

"What?" Gabi was confused.

"The guy that Ben killed was pretending to be Will. The real Will was kidnapped while he was in LA."

"Why was someone pretending to be Will?" Gabi asked.

"Andre hired him to get to Sami and well...pretty much everyone in Salem." Sonny explained.

Gabi exhaled sharply. "So for a year, my daughter was being raised by a DiMera soldier?!"

"Well, I'll give him one thing: he took pretty good care of Ari." Sonny shrugged.

Gabi sighed and shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry. I should have seen it." Sonny replied. "Will is with me right now."

"And you're sure this is the real Will this time?" Gabi raised an eyebrow.

Sonny scoffed. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Okay. Come on over, then." Gabi replied. "I'll explain the situation to Ari."

"Okay. See you in a bit." Sonny replied and hung up.

Will chugged down half a water bottle and sighed. "That felt good. So, we all set?"

"Yeah." Sonny stood up. "Let's go."

They headed to the door. Sonny opened it to Lucas standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Dad." Will greeted.

Lucas stared at Will in complete shock. Then his face turned angry. He pinned him to the wall. "Who are you?"

"Lucas!" Sonny exclaimed. He rushed over and tried to pull Lucas away.

Will scoffed. "Oh, _now_ you question my identity?"

"Lucas, it's really him." Sonny said. "The guy Ben killed? He was a DiMera soldier pretending to be Will."

Lucas let go and exhaled sharply. "What are you talking about?"

Will repeated his story. Sonny texted Gabi about Lucas coming over and told her to just bring Ari over as well. Once Will was finished, Lucas slowly walked over to Will, pulled him into a hug and started crying.

"I'm sorry. I should have known he wasn't you." Lucas sobbed.

"It's okay." Will replied.

They pulled away and Lucas took a deep breath. "We should probably call your mom. She doesn't live in Salem anymore. She moved to Europe with the kids."

"Oh." Will replied, shocked, but not surprised.

"Um, Lucas, did you come here for something?" Sonny asked.

"Uh, well...your mom and I ran into Paul at the pub." Lucas explained. "He was a little drunk. He told me to come here and that it will change my life. ...'Emphasis on will'." He laughed softly. "Well, at least we know he's not a mean drunk."

Sonny laughed softly and nodded. "Is he okay, thought?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I called John. Adrienne's hanging out with him until he picks Paul up." Lucas explained.

"Good. I'm glad." Sonny replied.

Lucas nodded and pulled out his phone to text Sami. Just then, Gabi and Ari arrived. Gabi stared at Will in shock. Sonny did warn her, but it was still so surreal.

"Daddy?" Ari stared at Will with wide eyes.

"Hi, sweetheart." Will greeted. He knelt down and opened his arms. Ari ran to Will, and they hugged. Will cried softly. "Oh. Daddy missed you so much."

"I missed you, too." Ari replied. They pulled apart. "Mommy says you're staying forever this time."

"Well, your mommy's right- I'm never leaving again." Will promised. "I missed you too much."

"Are you gonna live with me and Mommy?" Ari asked.

"No, but, he's gonna live with Daddy Sonny." Sonny replied, kneeling down. Will glanced at him, gratefully. "Would you like that?"

Ari nodded, then turned to Gabi. "Can we move in with Daddy Sonny and Daddy Will?"

"We'll see, okay, Sugar Bear?" Gabi replied, smiling.

"Okay." Ari said begrudgingly.

Will sat on the couch. "So, Ari, tell me about yourself. Daddy Sonny says you started writing?"

Ari smiled and started talking about her schoolwork, dance classes, birthdays, holidays, everything. Lucas pulled Sonny and Gabi aside.

"So, I'm assuming that since Will is gonna be living with you, you're gonna break things off with Paul and go back to Will?" Lucas asked Sonny.

Sonny nodded. "I care about Paul, but...Will is my soulmate. I don't think I ever would have moved on from him."

Lucas smiled and nodded, then turned to Gabi. "So, what about moving in with Will and Sonny?"

Gabi sighed. "You know, to be honest, a couple years ago, I would have jumped at the chance, but...I'm living with JJ. We're engaged. I mean, I'm sorry, but the best he and Ari can hope for is..."

"Every other weekend and holiday." Sonny nodded.

"Or living next door or across the street." Gabi shrugged.

"True." Sonny replied. He glanced over to Will and Ari, still talking. "You know, it seems like he wants to reclaim his life here."

"Yeah. Unlike some people." Gabi said a little bitterly, thinking of Abigail. Sonny and Lucas raised eyebrows at her. "Sorry."

"Eh, I don't blame you." Sonny shook his head.

Gabi took a deep breath. "It's...um...it's Ari's bedtime. She has school tomorrow."

"Oh. Okay." Sonny nodded. They headed over to Will and Ari.

"Mommy, can I stay with Daddy tonight?" Ari asked.

Gabi shook her head. "Sorry, baby, you have school tomorrow."

"But, Mommy..." Ari whined.

"Hey...tell you what?" Will jumped in. "How about I pick you up from school tomorrow? Then we can spend the whole afternoon together."

Ari looked to Gabi, who nodded, then turned back to Will. "Okay! School ends at 3:00."

"All right, I'll be there." Will promised.

Ari hugged Will. "I'm glad the angels sent you back here."

Will smiled. "Me, too, sweetie."

Gabi hugged him next. "Don't ever do that to me, again."

Will chuckled. "I won't."

Gabi and Ari left. Will sighed and leaned back. "It's good to be back."

"I'll bet." Sonny chuckled. He sat next to Will and kissed him. "It's good to have you back."

Someone knocked on the door. Lucas stood up and looked at Sonny. "That's probably your mom." He answered the door, and sure enough, it was Adrienne.

"Hi. Can I come in?" Adrienne asked.

"Yeah, um..." He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "I just want to tell you this before you see it."

"Oh, God. What happened?" Adrienne asked, concerned.

"Oh, no, no, it's a good thing. I promise." Lucas assured her. "Will is alive."

"What?" Adrienne said in shock.

"Yeah. He showed up at this door." Lucas said. "That's why Paul left his and Sonny's date early, and ...probably why Paul got drunk."

"Wow." Adrienne shook her head in disbelief. "Um, how...how is this possible?"

"The guy that Ben killed was an imposter." Lucas explained. "Will was kidnapped in LA by the DiMeras during Sami's short-lived acting career and was replaced by a very convincing double."

Adrienne just blinked in shock. Thoughts were swimming around in her head. "Wow. Where to begin?"

"'I'm so happy my son's husband isn't really dead?'" Lucas suggested with a smirk.

Adrienne laughed softly. "I am glad. And that means that Will never cheated on Sonny. But..." Adrienne looked slightly ill all of a sudden. She exhaled sharply. "I really hate Andre right now."

"You know, in a strange, crazy, convuluted way, he did save Will's life." Lucas shrugged.

"Yeah, heh." Adrienne folded her arms. "But he planted an imposter...Sonny's husband...they..."

"You know, non-Will and Sonny had so many marital problems, they probably didn't even...you know." Lucas shrugged.

"Hm. Well, I did slap Fake Will." Adrienne stated. "I felt terrible when I did it, but now that I know it wasn't really Will..."

Sonny opened the door and poked his head out. "Okay, the suspense is killing me. Have you told her, yet?"

Adrienne nodded and blinked away tears. She hugged her son tight. They walked into the apartment.

Adrienne looked really different since the last time Will saw her. Her eyes looked sunken and tired, her arm looked swollen, and she was wearing a bright pink headscarf.

"Adrienne. Wow, uh, you look-"

"Like hell. I know." Adrienne said, smiling sadly. She turned to Sonny. "Did you tell him?"

Sonny cleared his throat. "No. Not yet. There was just so much to tell him, then Lucas showed up..." He sighed and turned to Will. "My mom has breast cancer."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." Will said sympathetically.

"Oh, don't be." Adrienne waved him off. "I um...I actually think what you went through is worse. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad to be back." Will said.

Adrienne smiled and hugged Will, who grunted. "Sorry." They pulled away. "Well! You know, we should have a family dinner tomorrow to celebrate!"

Lucas laughed. "Well, knowing the Brady's, they'll probably be one step ahead of you and plan a welcome back party at the Pub."

"True." Sonny shrugged. "So, how about lunch, instead?"

"Sounds good to me." Will nodded. "Dad, have you told Grandma Kate yet?"

"I'll call her right now. I'm not sure if she's home." Lucas pulled out his phone.

"Um, Lucas, don't you think you should tell Will about who she's living with, first?" Adrienne asked.

"Oh, yeah." Lucas said. "Grandma bought a mansion a few years ago, and Andre moved in with her."

"Why? What'd he have over her?" Will asked.

"Nothing." Lucas shrugged.

"Dad..."

"No, hey, I'm dead serious. They are actually friends." Lucas said.

Will just stared at his dad and blinked. "Well, I can't wait to see her reaction to my being alive."

Lucas chuckled and dialed Kate's number. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, sweetie, what's going on?"

"Well, I have big news." Lucas replied. "Are you sitting down?"

"Should I be nervous?"

"No! You should be excited!" Lucas exclaimed. "Will is alive!"

"Oh, honey..." Kate said sympathetically.

"No, seriously!" Lucas exclaimed. "The guy that Ben killed wasn't the real Will. That was an imposter planted by Andre. Andre kidnapped the real Will while he was in LA with Sami and the kids. He escaped, but he fell into a coma for a while, then when he woke up, he had no memory. His memory didn't come back until a few days ago."

It took a minute for Kate to process this. Will is alive...but only because Andre kidnapped him and planted an imposter. "I...where-where are you?"

"I'm at Sonny's apartment." Lucas replied. "See you in a few."

XX

Andre walked downstairs towards Kate, who had her back turned. "Well, that business was successful, I would say. What do you think, Kate?"

Kate whirled around. Andre jumped, a little startled. Kate looked angrier than he'd ever seen her.


	4. Kate's Failed Revenge

Kate was shaking in rage. She wasn't sure if it's mostly because Andre betrayed her and lied to her, or that he made her and her son believe Will was dead, or a combination of both. Bottom line is, she's beyond fury.

"I let you live in my house." Kate said, barely controlling her anger. "I forgave you for kidnapping my husband and daughter and making me believe they were dead. I convinced Chad to let you on at DiMera. I helped you with that stupid Orwell project, and I forgave you for going against my suggestion and having Sonny kidnapped and beaten. And _this_ is how you repay me?"

"Now, Kate, I have no idea what you're talking about." Andre said innocently.

"Don't play dumb! You know _very well_ what I'm talking about!" Kate snapped.

Andre chuckled. "I really don't, honestly."

"Really? You can't think of a single thing?" Kate asked. "Let me give you a hint. It concerns my grandson, and I'm not talking about Noah."

Andre swallowed. "William, then, hmm? I'm not sure what I would know about him. He's been dead for-"

"STOP LYING TO ME!" Kate screamed, causing Andre to jump back slightly. "I know that the man Ben Weston killed wasn't Will! It was an imposter you hired! You had Will kidnapped while he was in LA with Sami and the kids! Lucas called me tonight saying that Will showed up at Sonny's apartment!"

Andre was stunned. He had almost forgotten about that. But why didn't any of the guards call him to tell him Will escaped? "If this is true, why on earth would you tell me this?"

Kate brandished a letter opener. "Because you won't walk out of here alive."

Andre and Kate glared at each other.

XXX

"All right, I sent text messages to everyone in the Horton family." Lucas said. He sat on the couch. His phone buzzed with a call from Sami. "Oh! It's your mother." He answered. "Hi, Sami."

"You better not be pulling something, Lucas." Sami said sharply.

"I'm not. I don't lie about stuff like this." Lucas insisted. "Will came to Sonny's apartment. He explained that he was kidnapped in LA during your short-lived movie career, and Andre planted an imposter in his place. Will knew things that no one else would know except for Sonny. It's really him, Sami."

Sami was quiet. Her mind raced to that month after EJ was supposedly murdered. Will came with them. For a week or two, everything went great. But then Will had this strange personality change. And then later, she found out that Will cheated on Sonny after treating her horribly after he caught her cheating on Rafe. "Oh my God. How could I not have realized...?"

"Hey, I didn't, either." Lucas said.

"But I'm his mother. I should have suspected something." Sami lamented.

"Well...you and your grandma Caroline can share drinks." Lucas said, smiling slightly.

Sami laughed softly. "Yeah. Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah." Lucas handed his phone to Will. "She wants to talk to you."

Will took the phone. "Hey, Mom."

Sami sobbed a little. "Oh my God, Will! I'm so sorry. I should have known."

Will sighed and slumped against the couch. "Well, you didn't know Grandpa Roman and later, Rafe were switched out with imposters, either, so, I guess I can forgive you."

Sami laughed softly. "I'm uh...I'm in Europe, but I'll take the next flight out with the kids."

"How are they?" Will asked.

"Great. They're all in high school. Allie and Johnny are dating- not each other. Allie has a boyfriend, Johnny has a girlfriend."

"Oh. I can't wait to see them. And you." Will laughed softly.

"Me, neither." Sami said. She sniffed. "Um...the kids will be waking up soon, so...I'll tell them, and I'll book a flight."

"Okay. Great." Will said. "And...I'm sorry I treated you so badly. I feel like Andre kidnapping me was punishment for that."

"Oh, Will, I am past that." Sami assured him. "If anything, that is my own fault. There are no bad kids, only bad mothers."

Will swallowed. "Well...um...you could have been worse."

Sami laughed. "Yeah. I'll, um...I'll see you within the next few days."

"Okay. Love you."

"I love you, too." Sami replied. "Would you mind giving me back to your dad?"

"Of course." Will handed the phone to Lucas. "She wants to talk to you."

"So, what'd you think?" Lucas asked.

Sami sighed. "Well, I feel even worse now for trying to kill Chad. Not only did he not kill Will, Will wasn't even the real Will in the first place. And to top it all off, I didn't realize that Will had been kidnapped and replaced with an imposter. I let a total stranger take our granddaughter back to Salem."

"Well...at least he took good care of her." Lucas cleared his throat. "Unlike Fake Rafe who almost killed our daughter."

"Wow, you really haven't lost your touch." Sami said sarcastically. "But, yes. That is probably the only good thing that came out of it. I have to go now. The kids are awake."

"All right. See ya." Lucas hung up and sighed. He was about to say something when someone knocked. "Oh- that's probably Grandma."

Sonny opened the door to Marlena. "Well, you got the 'Grandma' part right, Lucas. Come in, Marlena."

Marlena walked inside and Will stood up. "Grandma."

Marlena didn't speak. She was overwhelmed with emotion. She breathed heavily and tried to hold back sobs as she walked towards her thought to be dead grandson. Will walked to her and pulled her into a hug. "Oh, Will. My Will." She let out sobs. "I'm sorry. I should have known. Not only were you behaving differently, but..." She shook her head and laughed softly.

Will gave a small smile. "I wasn't as good at Words With Friends as I was before?"

Marlena laughed out loud. "Yes, actually."

Will laughed, too. "So, how are you doing? Are you and John back together?"

Marlena smiled and showed him her wedding ring. "We are."

"That's great. I'm so happy for you." Will said, smiling.

"Oh, thank you." Marlena replied. "Have you spoken to your mother?"

"Yeah, a few minutes ago." Will replied. "They're catching the first flight home."

"That's so great." Marlena said. Her phone rang. She checked the caller ID. "Oh- it's your grandfather. Roman, hi."

"Hi. I just got an interesting call from Sami. She told me Will is alive and that she spoke to him?" Roman replied.

"He is alive. I'm at Sonny's apartment right now." Marlena said. "He said he was kidnapped when he was in LA with Sami and the kids and replaced by an imposter."

Roman exhaled. "Dammit. Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah, hang on." Marlena gave the phone to Will. "It's your grandpa Roman."

"Hey, Grandpa." Will greeted.

"Will." Roman chuckled. "I have to say, I never expected to hear your voice again." Will chuckled in reply. "So, what exactly happened? Can you give me a statement?" Will repeated his story to Roman. By the end, Roman exhaled sharply. "Sounds like you've been through a lot. I'm just glad _you_ escaped the guards without a scratch." Will was confused about Roman's emphasis on "you". "Anyway, we'll get an arrest warrant. I can't wait to see you!"

"I can't wait to see you and the rest of the family, too." Will replied. "Talk to you later."

"Bye."

Will hung up and turned to Sonny, Lucas, and Adrienne. "Um, did Andre kidnap anyone else recently? Grandpa said 'At least you escaped the guards without a scratch'. Emphasis on 'you'."

Sonny bowed his head slowly, and Adrienne's face darkened. Marlena cleared her throat. "Um...you know, I am going to track down your Uncle Eric. He's gonna be estatic that you're alive." She hugged him. "Good night."

"I am going to track Grandma down. I thought she'd be here now." Lucas said. He stood up. "Adrienne, I guess I'll see you at home."

"No, I'm coming. Um...I'm a little tired, anyway." Adrienne replied. She hugged Sonny and held him for a minute before letting go. "Good night, baby."

"Good night." Sonny said.

"Lock up when we leave." Lucas said. "See you two in the morning."

Will locked the door after Lucas and then turned to Sonny. "Okay, that was way tense. What happened? Who did Andre kidnap?"

Sonny took a deep breath and leaned back. "Me."

Will was shocked and angry. "What?!"

"It's a long story." Sonny replied. "First of all, my long-lost great-uncle Deimos- Victor's brother- came to town wanting revenge against Uncle Vic for putting him in jail for a murder he didn't commit..." He told Will about the things Deimos had done after getting out of prison, his involvement in Bo's kidnapping and torture, Bo's death, Victor forgiving Deimos and passing the Titan torch to Deimos after Victor retired, the Orwell technology; and the war between the Kiriakis, DiMera, and Hernandez families. "After Chad and Gabi were kidnapped, Andre had me kidnapped because he thought I could be used as leverage against Deimos." Sonny snorted in derision. "I knew Deimos definitely wouldn't have saved me, so I tried to escape, and got beaten to a pulp. JJ and Paul found me."

Will exhaled slowly and turned around. "Oh my God...this is all my fault."

"What?" Sonny asked, confused.

"I escaped on the DiMera guards' watch." Will explained. "They didn't want to let that happen again, so...they made sure you wouldn't."

"Will, you didn't know what was gonna happen." Sonny said calmly. "I don't hold you responsible."

Will exhaled slowly. "I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

"Thanks." Sonny replied.

"I sure hope Ari is never kidnapped." Will said.

Sonny winced. "Actually, about that..."

Will sank in dismay. "Seriously?"

"Well, yeah." Sonny explained about the serum, Yo Ling, and the virus.

Will shook his head slowly. "Unbelievable."

"I know." Sonny replied. "Oh, um, another thing: your distant relative David Banning passed away last year."

"Oh. Wow. Poor Julie." Will said. "I can't believe how much I've missed. You guys had a crazy two years."

"Yeah, no kidding." Sonny chuckled. "Anyway, that's enough doom and gloom for one night. Especially when we should be celebrating your triumphant return."

Will laughed softly. "Yeah! Got any champagne?"

"I do, actually." Sonny turned to his abandoned picnic. "Oh...crap. I forgot about this."

"I interrupted your date." Will realized. "It seems like I'm always messing things up for you. I got kidnapped and replaced with an imposter who cheated on you twice and you got stabbed, I escaped the DiMera guards and they beat you up after you tried to escape..."

"Will..." Sonny sighed and smiled. "You're alive. Honestly, that cancels everything out. Now, come on. This dinner won't eat itself."

Will smiled and sat on the floor. "So, what else have I missed?"

XXX

Roman headed to Kate's mansion and knocked on the door. "Kate? Andre? Open up!" He peered into the door window and saw a pair of legs laying on the floor. He drew his gun and kicked the door open. "Kate?" He headed to the living room and saw Kate laying on the floor, unconscious. "Oh, goddammit, Katie, no." He knelt down and sighed in relief when he felt a pulse. He called an ambulence.

As the paramedics put Kate on a gurney, she woke up. "Roman?" She said, weakly.

"I'm right here, Kate." Roman held her hand.

"I'm so sorry." Kate said.

"It's all right."

"I told Andre...that Will's..." Kate managed to get out before she lost consciousness.

Roman's eyes widened and he immediately called Sonny.

"Hey, Roman." Sonny greeted.

"Sonny, are you and Will still at your apartment?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"I found Kate at her and Andre's house. She was knocked unconscious." Roman explained. "She woke up just enough to tell me that she told Andre Will was in town."

Color drained from Sonny's face. He glanced towards the bedroom where Will was going through photo albums. "Oh my God. Why would she do that?"

"Kate acted impulsively. My best guess: she was going to kill Andre right then and there, but he- almost- beat her to it." Roman replied. "I'm sending a couple of police cars to keep an eye on you guys."

Sonny swallowed and nodded. "Okay. I'll have a bodyguard for Will as well."

"Sounds good. Talk to you soon."

Sonny hung up and sighed. "Dammit, Kate." He called his security office at Titan. "Hi, it's Sonny. I'm gonna need two bodyguards that can start tomorrow morning."

XX

Will slowly leafed through the photo album. He couldn't believe how much he missed. He, Sonny, his parents, EJ, Kate, and Gabi all worked their asses off for the better part of a year and a half to make sure Ari grows up with Will in her life, and she almost grows up without him, anyway. He sniffed and blinked away tears. From a certain standpoint, that was a waste of a year and a half. But...at least he spent some time with her.

A shadow creeped onto the bed, and there was a creak coming from outside. Will turned towards the window. His heart skipped several beats and chills ran up and down his spine.

Outside the window was one of Andre's men. He grinned in satisfaction.


End file.
